iGo On Deck with Wizards
by Superboy95
Summary: 3 Shows and one huge crossover event! When Justin won an essay contest to Teen Cruise on SS Tipton, Alex has Harper take her place in a Summer school. Meanwhile, Zack and Sam were framed for putting the Blue Dye in a hot tub and Cody was close to finishing his six-months plan on winning Bailey's heart with help from Carly.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Cast Away (To Another Show)

Alex Russo

Justin Russo

Max Russo

Harper Finkle

Theresa Russo

Jerry Russo

Special Guest Stars: Zack Martin, Cody Martin, London Tipton, Bailey Pickett, and

Part 2: Double-Crossed

Zack Martin

Cody Martin

London Tipton

Bailey Pickett

Special Guest Stars: Alex Russo, Justin Russo, Max Russo, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson

Part 3: iGot Framed

Carly Shay

Sam Puckett

Freddie Benson

Spencer Shay

Gibby Gibson

Special Guest Stars: Zack Martin, Cody Martin, London Tipton, Bailey Pickett, , Alex Russo, Justin Russo, and Max Russo


	2. Part 2:Double-Crossed

Part 2:

(Opening with Zack and Woody playing the video game in Zack's room and Cody knock on the door.)

Zack: If it is Max, I don't owe you anything.

Cody: It's me

Zack: Oh, then come on in

(Cody enter)

Cody: Hey guys

Woody: Cody, if it is about me missing the weekly bed lice check. I really don't care

Cody: No, but I got to talk to you about that later. Anyway, I just to talk to you guys about finishing up with my 6-months plan to win Bailey's heart

Zack and Woody (in unison): Oh, here we go again

Zack: We have been living on a cruise ship for almost a year now. Why you haven't tell Bailey that you have a feeling for her within the following month

Cody: Well, it was kind of hard to explain. I just wanted to things goes well with Bailey

(As Woody and Zack rolled their eyes, we are seeing "The Suite Life on Deck" theme song. Then, we are seeing giving Kirby an instruction)

: I just want you to know that The iCarly crews will be onboard today and want you to protect them from the fans especially the crazy ones.

Kirby: I got it, boss. But, my niece is a huge fan of iCarly and can I ask them for an autograph?

: Sure, I don't see why not.

(As Kirby mouthing "yes", Carly, Sam, and Freddie enter)

: Welcome onboard the S. aka Teen Cruise, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson

Carly: I want to thank again for allowing us to film a couple of episodes of "iCarly" on S.S. Tipton and Tipton's cove in Hawaii

: No problem at all. Let us know if you need anything

Sam: I have a question, where is in the heck is the buffet?

: In Paradise Lounge, of course.

(Sam exit)

Freddie: I got to keep my eyes on Sam before she gets too violence

(As Freddie exit, seem puzzled)

: Was she always like this offscreen?

Carly: Unfortunately, yes and she has been in prison several times

(worried): Oh Dear

(We are seeing Max attempt to impress London with his magic bag of tricks)

London: That was so impressive and how did you do it

Max: You should know that a true magician doesn't reveal their secret

London: Oh yeah, that was a good point.

Max: Hey, How do you like to go out for dinner. My treat

London: Eh, I just got out of that bad relationship with your idiotic brother and do not want to barking your family tree again

(London exit)

Max: There goes my chance of winning her heart

(Then, the camera panned to Alex sitting at The Smoothie Bar and Zack giving her a smoothie)

Zack: So, let me get this straight, you basically ditched the summer classes and went undercover by using a celebrity name

Alex: Yes, what was the deal with the summer classes?

Zack: Tell me about it. I should have ditched summer classes 2 years ago.

Alex: I think summer classes was invented by dorks

(Sam enter)

Sam: I second that.

(Sam sat next to Alex)

Alex: Wait, are you The Sam Puckett from iCarly

Sam: Yes, the one and the only and you are?

Alex: Oh, I am Alex Russo, huge fan

(Alex and Sam shake hand)

Zack: And I am Zack Martin

Alex: I just can't deal with these nerds.

Sam: Me too. I had to deal with Fredward all the time and all he does was speaking in gibberish that nobody understands

(Justin, and Freddie enter)

Freddie: I don't think that was the point of Nerds

Justin: That was a good point. Our job is to make the world a better place

Sam: Um, we don't care

Alex: Did we just become a best friend

Sam: Yup

Freddie: Whatever, me and Justin are heading to the hot tub

(We are seeing Cody at Carly and Sam's door with Kirby standing by)

Cody: Hey Kirby, don't you mind if I can talk to Carly and Sam about something

Kirby: Well, Sam is on Sky Deck as we are speaking and Carly is still in the room. I got their autograph for my niece

Cody: Do you mean for yourselves

Kirby: Shhh... I do not want them to think that I am a psycho fan. I just have a bad feeling if there is one psycho fan somewhere in the world

(Note: This is foreshadowing The event of an iPsycho arc)

Kirby: Alright, let me check in with Carly

(Kirby knock on the door)

Kirby: Carly, you got a fan want to talk to you in private

Carly: Is this Nevel Papperman undercover? If so, do not let him in

Kirby: No, there is a guy named Cody Martin

Carly: Oh, in that case, send him in

(As Kirby open the door, Cody enter the room)

Cody: Hey, I am Cody Martin

(Carly and Cody shake hand)

Carly: What do you need to talk about?

Cody: Well, I have a feeling for this special person and she is a huge fan of your web show.

Carly: Well, I think we more than happy to help you out.

Cody: Thank you so much.

Carly: No biggie. Freddie has a huge crush on me for a while.

Cody: I do remember seeing Freddie's post on Facebook about that. He got to tune it down

Carly: Agreed

(Then, we are seeing Bailey and London in their room)

Bailey: I have a question

London: Sure, ask away

Bailey: Don't you think that Cody is acting little strange lately

(London scoff)

London: Please, I know Cody for years and he can be odd and most of the time, I just zoned out every time he speaking Nerdy

Bailey: Hey, you do that to me too

London: I just can't help it and this trip is sort of busted: daddy put me in this stupid sea school, the Russo Bros are creeping me out, and my competition; "iCarl" is onboard and stealing my spotlight!

Bailey: Um, it actually called "iCarly"

London: Don't care

(Someone knocking on the door)

London: Who is it?

Max: It's me, Max Russo.

London (whisper): See, this what I am talking about

(London opened the door and Max is holding the boombox)

London: What do you want?

Max: I want to pour my heart out

(As London groans and Bailey snickering, Max play Lionel Richie's "Hello")

London: Alright, fine. I will go on a date with you tonight, just one date

Max: Great, see you tonight

(As London sham the door and jump on her bed, Bailey laugh)

London: Don't say anything about it

(We are seeing Alex and Max sneaking behind a hot tub that Freddie and Justin in)

Alex: Ok, I just put a Blue and Orange hair dye into a hot tub that Justin and his new friend Fredward is in

Max: Isn't his name, Freddie

Alex: Don't question me.

(Max put his hand up)

Max: Well, I got a date with The London Tipton tonight and don't want to be dragged in this piece of chiz

(As Max and Alex exit, Justin and Freddie got out of the hot tub)

Freddie: Um, Justin. Why are you blue?

Justin: And why are you orange?

(As Freddie and Justin look down at their bodies, they screamed. enter)

: What in the world is going on here and why are you guys Orange and Blue?

Freddie: I think, I know who did it

Justin: So do I.

: Only the troublemaker who does this kind of chiz. It was...

, Freddie, and Justin (in unison): Zack! Sam! Alex!

, Freddie, and Justin (in unison): Alex? Zack? Sam?

: I think you guys are wrong. It got to be Zack, I know this hooligan since my time as a hotel manager at The Tipton Hotel and he always causes problems at the hotel and on this ship

Freddie: No, this got to be Sam. She always means to me by humiliation me all the time even on and off the camera

Justin: Nah, it got to be Alex. She is causing problems and somehow it always surpassed me

: Well, we will start an investigation on who did this. So, let look for those hooligans. But first, you guys would want to wash those off.

Freddie and Justin (in unison): We know!

(We are seeing Cody, Carly, Sam, Zack, and Woody in Carly and Sam's room.)

Carly: Ok, so where does Bailey come from

Cody: Well, she is from a small town in Kansa that actually names after a plant.

Sam: This Bailey gal surely have a lot of meats for this momma to eat

(As Sam raise her eyebrows, Carly hit her arm)

Carly: Sam! That was rude.

Cody: Nah! That was ok. Everyone especially Zack and Woody here was thinking the same thing

Zack: That was true when we were docking in Houston, me and Woody adopted a pig, we killed, and grilled it for dinner

Woody: That was actually yummy and I really like that pig though

(Alex open and close the door quickly)

Alex: Guys, I got to talk to you

Zack: Okay, what is it?

Alex: I sort of put a blue and orange hair dye in a hot tub that Fredward and Justin is in

Sam: So, what happened to them?

Alex: As I was leaving, I looked back and saw that Freddie and Justin had orange and blue all over the bodies and they seem ticked off. Now, Justin, Freddie, and possibly Moseby looking for us as we are speaking

Carly: Wait a minute, did Alex said that Sam and Zack put the colored dye in the hot tub

Cody: I was wondering the same thing

Alex: Wellll, I won't say that I did it. But, I don't see why not

Woody: So, since I am not part of this situation and I better go see if buffets are open.

(As Woody raised his eyebrow, he closed the door)

Carly: You three had some explaining to do

Cody: Yeah, I know Zack long time and he once dyed my hair red

(Zack rolled his eyes)

Zack: How many times, I didn't mean to...

Carly: Sam can be the worst. She blackmailed me on iCarly in order to get me a date to the dance

Sam: Hey, I was trying to help you out

(There was a knock on the door)

: Zack!

Freddie: Sam!

Justin: Alex! we know that you guys are in there

Sam: Can you guys cover us

Carly: Well, I am sorry but Cody and I have some work to do to get Bailey to be on the show

(Carly open the door)

: Ummm, I see those Troublemakers right there

Carly: You guys do what you got to do.

(Carly and Cody exit)

: Well, Well, and Well. We got you three hooligans in here

Freddie: You got to explain this

(As Freddie pointing at his and Justin's bodies, we are seeing the text that read "To Be Continued on iCarly." Then, we are seeing London and Max on a date.)

Max: How did you like to see a magic trick

London: Sure, I would love to see it.

(As Max pulling out his longest handchief, London clap)

London: This date is not so bad after all but we are going to be a great friend

Max: Work for me


	3. Part 3:iGot Framed

Part 3:

(Opening with where "The Suite Life On Deck" Left off)

: So, we are still waiting for an explanation

(Alex laugh nervously)

Alex: Um, Is that Britney Spears and Madonna just walking down the hallway

( scoffed)

: Please, It was my duty to know who is onboard and who is not

Justin: So, you would have to explain this to our parents

Freddie: And my mother, she would go crazy if she sees something on my body and face that claims to stunt my growth... such as a face painting

: So, we are waiting

Alex: The truth is that Max, London, and the Gibby kid was the one did it

Justin: I would expect something from Alex, but Max.

: Well, I guess we owe you guys an agonizing and let you go.

Sam: We better get going then

(Zack, Sam, and Alex exit)

: I was shocked that London would do something like that. That was not the kind of person who did it

Freddie: Well, Gibby can be a little odd but I don't think it would be possible

(We are seeing "iCarly" theme song. Then, we are seeing Carly and Cody entering Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer's room.)

Spencer: Hey, Carly, and the boy I have never seen before

Cody:Oh, I am Cody Martin... you must be Spencer, right?

Spencer:Yep, the one and the only

(Cody and Spencer shake hand)

Spencer: What do you guys need?

Cody: Well, there is this special person that I have feelings for and she is a huge fan of iCarly. Also, would you build a pigbot for Bailey

Spencer: No problem at all. I would most likely finish it before the show In Hawaii

Cody:Very well.

Carly: Spencer is the greatest artist that we know and he could set some things on fire

(Cody's eye were getting wide)

Spencer: It's sort of an ongoing and complicated situation

(Then, we are seeing Gibby, Woody, Max, and London Relaxing on the Sky Deck)

Woody: This is actually more relaxing than the time when my mother and Steve, who is my mother's husband, took me and Steve's 38 year-old son on their honeymoon.

Max: Tell me about it, the last time when we took a family vacation in the Carribean, we went through some drama. Yeah, that it

Gibby: Ahhhh...Gibbbeeehhh!

(Zack, Sam, and Alex enter)

Zack: Guys, We need to talk

Max: Are you finally ready to give me some cash

Zack: No, that is not why we are here.

Max: Then, we have nothing to talk about

(Zack rolled his eyes)

Zack: Fine, here is the cash

(Zack gave Max his cash)

Max: Very well, what do you need to talk to about?

Alex: I was going to frame Zack and Sam for putting colored hair dye into the hot tub. But, , Justin, and Fredward had us in the corner.

Zack: Then, we tricked them into thinking that you guys are the one who put a colored hair dye in a hot tub

Woody: Wait, am I being dragged into this piece of chiz

Zack: Fortunately, No

(Woody sighed)

Woody: That was a relief. I am going to check out the Teen Cruise Pageant

(Woody exit)

Gibby: Wait, why do we need to take the bait for you

Sam: Let just said that it was a payback for eating the last Fat Cake

(Gibby rolled his eyes)

London: I would do it under one condition, The iCarl Crews will have to do a crossover with my web show starring Me!

(Sam groan)

Sam: Fine, we will figure out the plan.

Sam (mumbling): Rich brat

London: What was that

Sam: Nothing

(Then, we are seeing Carly entering Spencer, Freddie, and Gibby's room)

Carly: Hey Spencer

Spencer: Hey Carls

Carly: I am just checking in on your little project for Cody and Bailey

Spencer: Oh yes, I just installed the voice chip into the pigbot

Carly: You know that I just sometimes that Freddie would just do something more romantic like Cody instead of being awkward around me

Spencer: Yeah, l remember one time when Freddie would watch you sleep from his "hidden camera"

(Carly's eye got widened)

Carly: I am sorry. He did what!?

Spencer: Oh, nothing.

(Freddie enter)

Freddie: Hey, can I talk to you about the colored Hair dye situation

Carly: Sure

Freddie: Well, it turns out that London, Gibby, and Max was the one who put a colored hair dye

(Carly and Spencer seem puzzled)

Spencer: I don't know about this Max dude but The London Tipton!?

Carly: I know right! What kind of rich person would do that?

Freddie: That was a good question. By the way, Sam said something about doing a crossover episode with London's Yay Me web show in Hawaii

(We are seeing London being interviewed by )

: You know in this kind of the situation, I would expect it from Zack but you... What up with that?

(London clicking her tongue)

London: Well, I am sort of mad at this guy who lied to me. You know that I don't like it when guys trying to fool me

: Actually, his name is Justin and I think you should have a conversion with him instead of teaming up with that strange kid from iCarly and Max to put a colored hair dye into a hot tub

(Then, we are seeing Justin interviewing Max)

Justin: I am so disappointed in you for doing something like this and would expect that from Alex but...

Justin (whisper): Did you use the...spell

Max(whisper): No, it was inside of the tube

(Justin sighed)

Justin: That was a relief. On an unrelated note, how London was doing

Max: Oh, she is doing just fine and we are still on speaking terms

(As Max raised his eyebrow, Justin's face became red. We are seeing Freddie interviewing Gibby)

Freddie: As we were leaving that Tasha incident behind, why would you do something like that?

Gibby: Well, let just say that...

(Gibby shrugged)

Freddie: Huh? Well, in that case. I would have you call my mother and explain how I got a colored hair dye all over my body. She would love to hear it from you.

Gibby: Alright, Let me tell you the truth. Max, London, and I wasn't the one did it and not Zack and Sam either. It was...

Max: Alex!

Justin: Hmmm...I want to thank you for your corporate

(As Justin smirking, we are seeing wrapping up the interview)

: So, it was not Zack, Sam, Max, and Gibby did it?

London: Yep, I believe that it was Ashley Simpson Olsen, something like that

: Very well. But, her name was...never mind

(Then, we are seeing Cody, Carly, Alex, Zack, and Sam at The Tipton's Cove)

Zack: So, are you nervous about the show tonight

Cody: Sort of, it took me around 6 months to win Bailey and I am getting ready to tell her that I have a feeling for her

(Zack scoffed)

Zack: Oh, it will be fine. Remember the time when we moved to the Tipton Hotel, I told Maddie that I had a feeling for her.

Cody: We were 12 and you constantly called her "Sweet Thang" during the most of the time we were living at the hotel

Carly: It reminds me of the time when Spencer has this little girl who has a huge crush on her and it was kind of creeped him out

(Freddie, Justin, , Gibby, Max, and London enter)

Justin: Well, Well, and Well. We had Max, Gibby, and London here told us who put a colored hair dye and it was my little sister, Alex

Max: I am so sorry, Alex

Alex: Bravo, Justin. You have finally solved the case and what are you going to do about it

Justin: I have been thinking long and hard about it. So, I have come to the conclusion that you should be grounded for the rest of the trip or I just forget about it if Carly or Sam would go on a date with me tonight.

( and Freddie seem puzzled)

Carly: Well, I find you attractive and cute. Sure, l would love to go on a date with you

Justin: Great, now will you excuse me?

(As Justin exited, he screamed like a little girl)

Zack: Well, you guys own me and Sam something that rhymes with "sorry."

: Well, I guess that Freddie and I owe you an apology for assuming you guys as the suspects

(As Sam went behind Freddie, she gave him a wedgie. Freddie grunts)

Sam: No one ever assumes momma as the suspect

(We are seeing Carly and Sam getting ready for the show.)

Freddie: In 5,4,3,2...

(Freddie gave Carly and Sam a "go" motion)

Carly: I'm Carly

Sam: And I'm Sam

Carly and Sam (in unison): And this is "iCarly!"

Carly: As we are wrapping up our Teen Cruise episodes, we have a couple of special guests on the show tonight.

Sam: That's right! Please welcome Cody Martin, Bailey Pickett, and London Tipton!

(As Sam pushed an applause button, Cody and Bailey entered.)

London: Hello everyone! Go watch my show "Yay Me starring London Tipton!" the #1 Web show

Carly: Really, who won the iWeb Award last year?

London: Hmmm... don't know, don't care

(Carly and Sam rolled their eyes)

Sam: Anyway, Cody has something for Bailey

(Carly gave Cody the Pigbot)

Cody: Bailey, I got you this Pigbot and we know each other for almost a year now. But, it was odd that you enrolled at Seven Seas High as a dude on the first day of school.

(Sam pushed "Huh" button)

Cody: The point is when I found out that you are really a girl, I just developed a feeling for you. I came up with a 6-months plan to win you over. So, I asked Carly's brother Spencer to build this Pigbot.

(Carly tilted her head to Sam to find her sobbing)

Carly (whisper): Sam, are you crying?

Sam (whisper): No, I was thinking about the onions on the pizzas

Bailey: Cody, you are the terrific and brilliant guy. Also, I have something for you

Cody: You do?

(as Bailey giving a kiss to Cody, Sam pushed an "Aw" button)

Cody: Will you guys excuse me?

(Cody exit)

Cody (offscreen): YESS!

(Cody enter)

Carly: This is a happily ever after

Sam: Agreed

(Then, we are seeing S.S. Tipton sailing towards the sunset)


End file.
